


La isla de Raava

by Coffeebeanbite



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Futa, Futanari, G!P, Korrasami - Freeform, Magic Cock, Plot, Slow Burn, Suvira - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebeanbite/pseuds/Coffeebeanbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. Un aparatoso accidente en una isla perdida en medio de la nada, ¡en dónde sólo hay mujeres! La heredera de Future Industries es la única sobreviviente. ADVERTENCIA: FUTA!, mención de violación (hechos pasados, no descriptivos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La isla de Raava

Cuando despertó todo le dolía. Al abrir los ojos vio un techo de paja y entonces se percató de que no tenía una puta idea de en dónde estaba. Su memoria empezó a trabajar y el último recuerdo registrado fue la voz del piloto pidiendo ayuda por la radio del dirigible.  _Nos estrellamos!_ Quiso voltear la cabeza pero un dolor agudo en su cuello se lo impidió. Levantarse no era una opción. 

 

Inhaló entrecortada y dolorosamente, sintió una punzada en el costado derecho, probablemente una costilla. - Hola! Hay alguien ahí?- logró decir en un susurro rasposo a pesar de lo seca que se sentía su garganta.

 

Escuchó a alguien aproximarse rápidamente hasta que estuvo al alcance de su mirada. Era una mujer muy anciana, le resultó inesperado que ella fuera la dueña de tan rápidos y ágiles pasos. Le dijo algo ininteligible, probablemente un saludo, o una pregunta. Era obvio que hablaba una lengua desconocida. La expresión de desconcierto de Asami le arrancó un carcajada a la anciana, seguida de la cuál dijo otro montón de palabras incomprensibles.

 

Se fue por un momento y regresó con un tazón con agua fresca, dándosela a Asami con toda la paciencia que sólo las abuelas han cultivado a lo largo de su vida. Asami agradeció, esperando que el gesto fuera entendido más allá del idioma.

 

Otra voz emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido. A diferencia del dulce tono de la anciana, esta otra voz era fuerte, tosca, como el ladrido de un perro. Los pasos que le siguieron se escuchaban pesados y firmes: Decididos y de zancada larga, no le tomó más de cinco atravesar el espacio desde la entrada hasta el lecho de Asami. El rostro que se asomó no desentonaba para nada con todo lo demás. Era una mujer más joven, de semblante intimidante y autoritario adornado con un lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Miró a Asami con una expresión indescifrable y le espetó algo parecido a una pregunta.

 

-Lo lamento, no entiendo.- Dijo Asami . Una mezcla de congoja y temor se reflejó en su voz. 

 

La mujer se dirigió a la anciana con el mismo tono de voz, sólo que la anciana no se inmutó. Era obvio que la vieja no le tenía ni una pisca de miedo. Sólo le respondió en aquel extraño idioma, con su amable sonrisa inamovible. La joven asintió, miró a Asami una vez más y apretó su hombro como un gesto que, Asami supuso, era amistoso a pesar del exceso de fuerza. Su labio superior se elevó ligeramente en algo que quiso ser una sonrisa que no le salió, y luego se fue.

 

La anciana la siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo salido de la choza, y luego se volvió hacia Asami. Señaló su propio vientre y dijo –Katara. A continuación puso su mano en el vientre de Asami y alzó sus cejas a modo de pregunta. Asami la miró desconcertada mientras descifraba lo que la anciana quería saber.  _Me ha preguntado si tengo hambre? Si me duele el estómago? Si estoy embarazada?_ . La anciana repitió la acción pero no consiguió respuesta. Alzó la mirada y llamó a alguien. Vino otra joven, de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes. La anciana señalo su vientre. –Katara- dijo. Tocó el vientre de la recién llegada y dijo- Opal. Luego tocó el vientre de Asami y la miró con curiosidad.  _Oh! Mi nombre! Era obvio! Cómo no le entendí antes?!_ – Asami!-. Respondió entusiasmada por haber entendido algo. 

 

Katara sonrió y se fue por un momento junto con Opál. A su regreso traía un tazón que contenía un puré. Se veía mal, pero el olor era irresistible. Quiso aproximar el tazón hacia sí misma con su brazo derecho y notó que estaba vendado y colgando de su cuello con un cabestrillo improvisado.  _Me he roto un hueso, genial!_ Quiso utilizar su mano izquierda, pero ésta estaba tan inflamada que duplicaba su tamaño normal y dolía como una patada en la teta. No le quedó más que dejar que la anciana la alimentara. El sentimiento de inutilidad era frustrante.

 

Al probar el puré Asami descubrió que sabía aún mejor de lo que olía, y con ayuda de Katara no tardó en comérselo todo. La anciana le dijo algo más, sonrió y se fue. El sueño se apoderó de Asami y no tardó en quedarse dormida. El cansancio pudo más que el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

 

Al caer la noche una algarabía la despertó de su intranquilo sueño. Miró a través de las ventanas de la choza y vió que una luz pálida entraba por la ventana iluminando el suelo. Seguramente era luna llena, y aquellos gritos y carcajadas eran seguramente la celebración de alguna especie de fiesta.  _Si estuviera en condiciones de levantarme iría a celebrar con ellos el sólo hecho de estar viva._ De pronto se acordó de su tripulación. El piloto, el mecánico, el navegante, los dos maquinistas y su secretario. Volteó la cabeza- esta vez el dolor no era tan intenso- y no había nadie junto a ella. La conclusión obvia la abrumó y se sitió más sola que nunca en aquel lugar extraño, rodeada de gente desconocida y que hablaba un idioma inentendible. Sólo ella había sobrevivido al aparatoso accidente.

 

Su mente de ingeniera, incapaz de descansar siquiera un segundo, comenzó a hacer planes para cuando le fuera posible levantarse: Ir al lugar del accidente, evaluar los daños, reinventar una nave a partir de los escombros, revisar la bitácora de navegación y emprender el viaje de regreso a casa. Una vez satisfecha con el planeamiento de sus pròximas acciones, se dejó caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo, a pesar del ruido proveniente de afuera.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: La leyenda de Korra, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.


End file.
